


dressed to impress

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Knife Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: Sorcerer Supreme Karl Mordo returns home from a successful mission and receives a special greeting from his second-in-command and lover, Stephen Strange.





	dressed to impress

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my friends on Twitter were talking about Stephen in this dress (I've linked it in the fic) and I couldn't get it out of my mind so here you go!  
> Also my last Strordo smut piece was bottom!Mordo and I like variety in my life so.

It was a momentous occasion for Karl Mordo, the Sorcerer Supreme. He had brokered peace between Earth and a race of interdimensional beings that wished to feed off the energy of Earthlings. No blood had been shed, and they had come to a conclusion that made both parties happy. Mordo had proudly returned to Kamar-Taj, met by his fellow sorcerers and congratulating him. All but one, his second-in-command and lover, Stephen Strange.

He thought Stephen might be there to greet him but someone informed him he was at the New York Sanctum. It made sense, he was the master of it after all. Mordo portaled there immediately, not bothering to get changed out of his robes.

Mordo appeared in the relic room of the Sanctum and made for the library, but found it curiously empty. His lover normally spent most of his time in the library, researching new spells. The next place he checked was a large room, too large for a building of the Sanctum’s apparent size, where Stephen could practice spells, but it too was empty. The last potential place to look was Stephen’s bedroom, a room he knew quite well.

The Sorcerer Supreme came to the door and gently pushed it open, revealing Strange standing in the middle of the room as if he had been waiting for Mordo.

“Stephen, why did you not come to greet me? Your presence was sorely missed,” said Mordo.

Stephen smirked, “I wanted you to come and find me, I wanted my congratulations to be private.”

Mordo closed the door behind him and walked towards Stephen with measured steps, “Ah, and what would these congratulations entail?”

Stephen smiled as a light shimmered around him and his usual robes were transformed into a [long blue evening gown](https://ton.twitter.com/i/ton/data/dm/1020371415185481734/1020371406893273089/7yOP5nJs.jpg), the bottom pooling on the floor and the rest on him like it was painted on. There were cut-outs built into its structure and Stephen’s naked hips were visible and there were straps running down his torso. Stephen had applied lipstick and eyeshadow to his face, accentuating his unique features.

Mordo came forward to look his lover up and down, circling him like he was piece of art. He found that[ Stephen’s back ](https://ton.twitter.com/i/ton/data/dm/1020371540574187525/1020371535985381376/luETvVR4.jpg)was almost completely naked. He also noted that Stephen was a few inches taller than normal, meaning that he must be wearing high heels. ‘Are you pleased, my Lord?” asked Stephen.

Mordo came to stand behind Stephen, grasping his lover’s narrow hips and running his fingers over the pale skin. Mordo leaned forward, hooking his chin over Stephen’s shoulder and inhaling deeply. “That is a lovely scent,” said Mordo, running his nose along Stephen’s long neck.

“A girl at Kamar-Taj makes perfumes on the side, said this one is an aphrodisiac,” said Stephen.

“You really went all the way, didn’t you?”

“Anything for my Sorcerer Supreme.”

“Oh really,” said Mordo spinning Stephen around, his heels clicking on the wooden floor. “Show me how much you appreciate me.”

“What would you like me to do, my Lord?”

Mordo brought up a finger and ran it along Stephen’s bright red painted lips, “Use your mouth of me.”  

“As you wish,” said Stephen as he sank to his knees. Mordo didn’t have to do anything as Stephen’s adeft fingers unlaced the front of his robes, this was the first time he had done so. Stephen reached a hand to bring out Mordo’s semi-hard length and he noticed that Stephen had painted his nails black.

Stephen stroked Mordo, looking up at him with striking eyes made more striking with eyeliner and eyeshadow. He then licked Mordo’s cock, his mouth looking obscene with his lips painted so.

Stephen then sucked the head down as he continued to stroke the base. Mordo was delighted to see the red stains being left behind by the lipstick. Stephen’s lips looks beautiful as always stretched around his cock and his painted nails were a good touch. Mordo stroked through Stephen’s short hair, purring out compliments.

Mordo was now sporting a full erection and demanded that Stephen stand back up, and Stephen did so with no trouble despite the high heels.

Mordo inspected Stephen now, his lipstick smeared, “My, my Stephen your talents are wasted as a sorcerer, you could be some sort of escort. We could get some extra cash for renting you out.”

Stephen smiled and shook his head, “No, it’s only for you, my Lord.”

“Yes,” Mordo said, reaching behind him to pull out an ornate dagger from its sheath from his belt, “I think you are right, this view is all for me, and I intend to enjoy it.” He backed Stephen up until his lover’s back was against a wall, and Mordo gathered his wrists together, pinning them above Stephen’s head.

Mordo uses his other hand to run the dagger along Stephen’s skin as delicately as possible. Stephen barely feel anything, but the slight sensation of steel on his skin made him shiver. Mordo ran it down Stephen’s neck, a place that Mordo often admired and left riddled with bruises. Then then brought it down the middle of his chest, stopping above Stephen’s fast-beating heart.

Then Mordo hooked the dagger under one of the smaller straps cutting it in one swift motion, he then did the same to its twin. He moved the dagger down and cut the thicker strap that ran down the middle of Stephen’s chest.

Stephen’s chest now on show, with the top part of the dress hanging off of him. Mordo ran the dagger along the lines of Stephen’s pecs, and then brought the side of the dagger flat down onto his right nipple. Stephen gasped and he squirmed, but Mordo’s grip on his wrists held firm.

Mordo then did the same to the other nipple, Stephen letting out a breathy moan. Mordo then admired his work, both nipples protruding from Stephen’s chest. He leaned forward and tongued at a nipple, before latching on, sucking at the swollen nub. Stephen let out another gasp this time followed by, “My Lord!” Stephen was basically vibrating, held against the wall. Mordo continued with his ministrations and sucked at the other nipple, leaving them both red and shining with his saliva. Mordo used the thumb of the hand holding the dagger to tweak them a one more time before moving on.

He spun Stephen around, bringing the captive wrists down behind Stephen’s back. Stephen’s face was pressed up against the wall and Mordo made quick work on the straps across Stephen’s back. As they sprung free, Mordo was pleased to see they had been so tight they left red indentations across Stephen’s skin.

Mordo sliced through the sleeves and then the top portion of the dress hung off Stephen in tatters, his whole chest on display. Mordo grasped the naked hips once again and brought Stephen’s still clothed backside to run against Mordo’s erection. “Soon,” he whispered into Stephen’s ear.

He cut the straps above the hip panels and then there was nothing keeping the dress on Stephen’s body, so it fell into a heap on the floor. Stephen wasn’t completely naked yet though, for under the dress he was wearing a pair of [red lace panties](http://p.lefux.com/61/20130731N/X00010UVYG/sparent-gel-buttcrack-temptation-sexy-lace-panties-p25554686-9372453-big.jpg) that showed off most of his cheeks, with a ribbon across the top tied into a bow supporting them. The front of the panties was bulging with Stephen’s erection. “Hmmm,” said Mordo, letting his hand likely touch Stephen’s backside, “Is this for me?”

“Yes, my Lord, a gift for your accomplishes as Sorcerer Supreme,” purred Stephen in his deep voice.

“Well let me take a closer look,” said Mordo. He put up the dagger and held out his hand for Stephen to take. Stephen lightly placed his scarred hand in Mordo’s, and stepped out of the circle of the ruined dress. On his feet were strapped [red stiletto heels](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/45/ec/da/45ecda53bc868921f203d6080b54ecfc.jpg), and like his panties, they were also tied to him in a bow.

“You really are a gift,” said Mordo as he led the man over to a table, “Now lean over, so I can inspect you.”  Stephen placed his hands flat on the table, spreading his heeled feet far apart so he could do so. He looked at Mordo over his shoulder, giving him a sultry look.

Mordo let his hands trail down Stephen’s curved back, before they settled on his ass. He slapped Stephen playfully a couple of times on the cheeks before taking hold of one of the ends of the bow and pulling the ribbon free. Stephen spread his legs even further, and leaned against the table more. The movement made the panties drop to the floor and reveal that Stephen had prepared himself, a bejeweled plug was in place.

Mordo thought he could possibly go insane from arousal, and he let out a growl at the sight of his lover, prepared and waiting for him. The time for foreplay over. He grabbed Stephen around the waist, Stephen letting out a yelp at unexpectedly being manhandled. Mordo looped an arm around Stephen’s waist, holding the American to him, and then walked over to Stephen’s four-poster king-sized bed. He shoved Stephen down on his back onto the bed, and Stephen let out a moan because the plug had been jostled in all the sudden movements.

Mordo snapped his fingers and all of his clothes were suddenly in a neat pile in a chair against the wall. His erection was prominent and precum was visible on the head of his cock. He stood between Stephen’s spread legs and untied the heels, letting both of them fall to the floor with a thud. He encouraged Stephen’s legs to fold around him.

He then slipped the plug out of Stephen, setting it on the bed next to him and looked at the bedside table, “Is there lube?” But Stephen sat up and pulled Mordo in for a kiss, at the end of which he whispered, “I’m plenty prepared, go ahead.” He then laid back on the bed, his back supported by his elbows.

Mordo didn’t need any more encouragement, and he positioned his cock and slipped into Stephen, both sorcerers gasping as Mordo started to pound into him.

“Yes, yes. My Lord, take what you need,” said Stephen, his hands clinging to the comforter on his bed.

Mordo was lost for words, and he gave into his animalistic need for release, pounding into Stephen harder and harder. He did have enough mind, to wrap a hand around Stephen’s cock though and Stephen threw his head back with a gasp and cried out, “Thank you, my Lord!”

Mordo shook and grasped Stephen’s hips tightly, surely leaving bruises, as he came. He then pulled out of his lover and fell on his knees, pulling Stephen closer by the thighs. He then sucked Stephen down, and it only took a few swirls of Mordo’s tongue for Stephen to be coming down his throat. Stephen cried out and his heels tug into Mordo’s back.

With both of them having achieved release, Mordo stood up and then fell back on the bed beside Stephen. Both of them stared up at the ceiling in bliss before Stephen turned his head and smiled, “Welcome back, baby.”

Mordo turned to face Stephen, leaning forward and capturing a kiss. “That was extraordinary, my love.”

“I noticed how the ‘my Lords’ got you going.”

“I am but a man,” admitted Mordo, “Where did you get the dress?”

“It was on sale, don’t worry,” said Stephen. When Mordo looked back over to where they had left it in pieces on the floor, the dress was now laid over a chair, back in its original condition.

“It was a worthy purchase,” said Mordo. Stephen cuddled into Mordo’s side, the man bringing an arm around the American. Stephen whispered into Mordo’s ear, “Maybe next you can wear it.”

Mordo smiled and then kissed the top of Stephen’s head, “I suppose that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave a kudos and/or comment would be nice.  
> Also for more Stephen multishipping you can follow my Tumblr at stephenstrangeisho


End file.
